Surjeet Kalsey
by George J. Dance Surjeet Singh Kalsey (born 30 July 1948) is a Canadian poet, short story writer, editor, and translator who has published work in both Punjabi and English.Surjeet Kalsey, Voices from the Gaps, University of Minnesota. Web, May 18, 2013. Life Kelsey was born in Amritsar, Punjab, India, the daughter of Shakuntla Devi and Shiri Kesar Kalsey. She earned Master of Arts degrees in English and Punjabi literature from Punjab University, Chandigarh. She then worked as a schoolteacher, and as the Punjabi Regional News Anchor for All India Radio for more than 5 years. She married writer Ajmer Rode in 1973, and moved with him in 1974 to Canada, settling in British Columbia where she still lives. She earned an M.F.A in creative writing from the University of British Columbia (UBC) in 1978.Surjet Singh Kalsey, Asian Heritage in Canada, Ryerson University Library. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. She then worked as a freelance writer, interpreter, and translator for several years. In 1994 she earned a Master of Education degree in counseling psychology from UBC. She has since worked as a family therapist and taught part-time in conjunction with earning her court interpreting certification at Vancouver Community College.Kaley, Surjeet, ABCBookworld, B.C. Bookworld. Web, May 18, 2013. She has published a dozen books. She is married to writer Ajmer Rode, whose play Komagatamaru she co-translated into English. She has also translated and published 2 books of poetry, Contemporary Literature in Translation (1977) and Glimpses of Twentieth-Century Punjabi Poetry (1994).Surjeet Kalsey, Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada (edited by W.H. New), Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 572. Google Books, Web, Apr. 15, 2017. Recognition In 2014, Kalsi was awarded a Lifetime Achievement Award by the Harjit Kaur Sidhu Memorial Program, Department of Asian Studies at the University of British Columbia.Surjeet Kalsey wins Lifetime Achievement Award, Fraser Valley Poets Society, May 1, 2014. Web, Oct. 14, 2014. Publications Poetry Punjabi * Paunan Nal Guftagoo - Punjabi Poetry - 1979. * Woman Words and Strength - Punjabi Poetry - 2000. * Aurat Shabad Te Shakti - Punjabi Poetry - 2000. * Rom Rom Vich Jagdey Deevay - Punjabi Poetry, Lokgeet Publications - 2005. English * Speaking to the Winds. London, ON: Third Eye, 1982.* Foot Prints of Silence. London, ON: Third Eye, 1988. *''Sandscape''. London, ON: Third Eye, 1999. * Colours of My Heart Chandigarh, India: Tarlochan Publications, 2011. Plays Punjabi * Mahlin Wasdiyan Dhian - Collection of One-Act Plays - 2000. * Naam Tiharey - Punjabi Poetry, Akhar Publications - 2006. English * Behind the Palace Doors - Drama 1999. * Daughters Behind the Palace Doors - Drama - 2000. Short fiction Punjabi * Sat Parayian - Collection of Short Stories - 1994. * Katha Teri Meri, Short Stories, Tarlochan Publications, 2008. English * Distant Women - Short Fiction - 1994. Non-fiction * Prof. Mohan Singh (Punjabi poet) & Faiz Ahmed Faiz (Urdu Poet)- Identical and comparative Study - 2003. * Faiz Ahmed Faiz - Kav Sagar -Ed. Urdu Poetry in Gurmukhi Script, Tarlochan Publications - 2003. Edited * Saffron Leaves: an anthology of Canadian Punjabi Literature - 1992 * Glimpses of Twentieth Century Punjabi Poetry in English Translation - 1992 * Akas Barmala, Urdu poetry of Zahid Laeeq in Gurmukhi script by Ed. Surjeet Kalsey, 2006. See also *Asian-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *Poets of other languages References * Aurat Ton Aurat Tak - Surjeet Kalsey's Literary Journey - Ed. by Dr.Sharnajit Kaur, Tarlochan Publications - 2007 Notes External links ;Poems *"Voiceless Women" *Surjeet Kalsey at Voiceless: "To Mother's Day," "I Don't Intend to Be a Godess" ;Audio / video *Surjeet Kalsey at YouTube ;Books *Surjeet Kalsey at Amazon.com ;About *Surjeet Kalsey b. 1944 at Voices from the Gaps *Surjeet Singh Kalsey at Asian Heritage in Canada *Kalsey, Surjeet at ABCBookWorld Category:Canadian poets Category:Punjabi poets Category:Living people Category:Canadian women writers Category:Canadian writers of Asian descent Category:Indian emigrants to Canada Category:1944 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian poets of Asian descent